background check
by Aristania
Summary: Mukuro tells Yomi and Yusuke about Kurama's,"unstable",childhood as Youko.  Rated T for mild violence.  Please read and review


Hey Ares here, not sure where i'm going with this but i'm on a role today so here it goes.  
"Yusuke and his men",Yomi and his men,'Mukuro and her men'

"you know Yomi, it must be really convinient to be blind.  
that way you can sleep thru these boring meeting things and not get caught."  
Stated Yusuke between short snippets of snickering.  
Shut up! yelled Yomi drousely obviously having lost his temper, in all respect he sounded drunk.  
"Chill, I'm just kidding. Any way what's up? Your never like this."  
'Well I'm sure it's quite hard to sleep when the deadliest being in existence is 3 doors down.  
Don't you agree Yomi?'Now it was Mukuro's turn to laugh at the dumbfounded ex-detective,  
not to mentiion the blush on Yomi's face that could rival the hair color of said second-in-command.  
Kurama's not that bad, it's just...'Just that he's completely insane.'Finished Mukuro.  
Well I was going to say that his self control is only so-so.  
Yomi sighed seeing the absolutely lost look on the face of the third lord.  
You see it's like this, Kurama's mind is like systematically organized chaos.  
He could be the most wonderful person you ever met, studying you,his prey for days on end to ensure the perfect behavior dependent on your tastes. He could be wooing you like you were the center of the world and all at the same time be planning your demise in excruciating detail.  
'In other words he's not exactly sane.'I suppose at times he really isn't.  
'Since I'm older and know more than you do why don't I tell you two boys a story.  
When the demon Youko-Kurama was born he was given to his mother to hold, Poor woman,  
she nearly died in child birth but somehow miraculously survived.  
However this displeased the child greatly, he had expected to get a show when he was born and so as soon as the child was placed in her arms the demoness was instantly incinerated, this is partly how the child was named.  
It was a cold being and refused to be held by any other than the demon-you might recognize him Yomi-Kira.  
Any other would be killed on spot.  
Well finaly it was time for the child's naming ceremony at the age of 2.  
Kira walked to the stage holding the child- who before any of the other children had-was transformed into his humanoid form.  
It was a relatively clear day- which has been in the history books of Makai as,"The great sealing of a god"- that the ceremony took place.  
It wouldn't stay though like everyone one had hoped.  
The child was given the name Youko-Kurama- meaning elder phoenix in greek (NOT TRUE).  
At the name was when things went wrong, The heavens above darkened and lightning streaked the sky.  
Massive fires snaked their way around the Demon Plane and volcanoes errupted.  
Thru the midst of the chaos no one noticed the child slink away to the fore front of the issue.  
Demons ran about trying to escape to elevated and barren ground where the fire could not spread and encase them.  
Many were rushing this way and that before one demon noticed the child just standing there.  
He called for the child to run but still it stood motionless.  
Finally at his wits end the demon attempted to pull the child to safety awakening something within the boy he hadn't felt before, Kindness, compassion,but most of all concern for the man who was risking his own life for another.  
That's when it happened, the earth began to quake and the unruley young child transformed into a beautiful angel with wings and long locks as white as snow, beautiful saphire gems shown brightly from the place where his dull- cruely so-amber eyes once shown.  
He was a truely beautiful creature standing some-odd 10 feet.  
The angel thanked the man for his concern and sent him on his way, the man secretly didn't leave ofcourse.  
And there, right before his eyes,  
The angel took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sucked every last bit of the blazing inferno inside his body sealing both himself, and the rouge devil inside of the child.  
After that the child learned at the pace of the other fox children and learned to get along,  
However to this day,  
Youko-Kurama still has the ability to control all the elements like the angel and devil did so many centuries ago, wheter he chooses to use them or not,making him unstable.  
With this gift comes a cost, to this day he also bears a split-personality to show of his great actions,  
both wonderful, and terrible.'  
"So who was the demon that got thru to him?"  
'It was your father, the late but great Risen,'Replied Mukuro.  
'He didn't ever have the pleasure of knowing it but not only did he save all of the Demon World,  
he also saved his grandson from the demons placed on his back by his own- original- parents.

Don't know if i'll make a sequal. Maybe if I get some good reviews. LATER

,Ares


End file.
